Napoleon Dynamite
Napoleon Dynamite battled Napoleon Bonaparte in Napoleon vs Napoleon. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the Rapper Napoleon Dynamite is the main character of the 2004 comedy movie of the same name. This movie has gained a huge cult following, and since then, has been very popular. FOX temporarily aired an animated TV series featuring Napoleon Dynamite and characters from his movie, which only lasted a few months. Napoleon is a teenager living in Idaho. He has a strange family and goes to school. He likes to draw fantasy creatures, like his favorite animal the "liger", and has many interests in ninjas, magic, mystical creatures, and medieval ages. He usually makes up stories about himself to make himself look "cooler", like he used to say that he knows secret ninja moves from the government. He usually says "gosh" when he gets annoyed and sighs a lot. His family includes his older brother Kip, his grandmother, and also their pet llama Tina. He also has a uncle named Rico who during the movie, shows up to watch the boys while their grandmother is in the hospital. Napoleon has two friends: his best friend Pedro and his other friend Deb, who has a secret crush on Napoleon. Napoleon helped Pedro become the class president. At the end, Pedro won because of Napoleon's unique dancing he had learned himself during the movie. ERBoH Bio Gosh! I'm like, the best dancer in my entire school. And my favorite animal is the Liger, but you probably don’t even know what that is. Yeah, I'm awesome, even though my house kinda sucks. I live at home with my lame Uncle Rico and my brother who, like, fell in love with this Lafawnda girl on the dumb computer. We've also got stupid Tina the Llama that I've gotta, like, feed all the stupid time! Geeze! Stupid Tina! It's like I gotta keep tater tots in my pocket just to get through the day. My friends are cool, of course. My one friend Pedro ran for president of our class and won, pretty much because I wore this flippin' sweet T-shirt telling people to vote for him. Pretty much everybody does what I say. I also have some sweet pictures of myself that my other cool friend Deb took. I'll probably, like, send them to GQ or something so they can put them on the cover. Lyrics: Verse 1: Gosh, I can't believe how much of a little bitch you are. When it comes to world leaders, you like, literally lowered the bar. I'll rip your bones apart, Bonaparte, turn your horse into glue. Welcome to the Battle of Waterloo, part II! I got skills! I'll put you in a half Horatio Nelson. You're the ugliest thing that's ever failed in Russia since Boris Yeltsin. You can keep your french fries. I've got tater tots, you gnome! Why don't you crawl back in your little shell and escargot the heck home? Verse 2: Why don't you freaking exile yourself on your little island and hide? 'Cause this is a rap roller-coaster. You're not even tall enough to ride. Ugh, I don't even care how many, like, stupid Prussians you've killed. 'Cause to me, you're just the emperor of the lollipop guild! Gallery Napoleon Liger.png|Napoleon riding his liger. Trivia *Napoleon Dynamite is the second character to be announced differently than the way his name appears on his title card, the first being Easter Bunny and the third being Napoleon Bonaparte. **The Announcer calls both him and Bonaparte "Napoleon", but their title card reads the full names, "Napoleon Bonaparte" and "Napoleon Dynamite". Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Nice Peter Category:Napoleon vs Napoleon Category:Character main pages